Crossover One PieceXFairy Tail
by melo91
Summary: natsu y compañia tiene una nueva mision y para lograrla tendran que ir por las aguas de Grand Line.Pero se toparan con un pequeño problema...han tomado el barco equivocado!leanlo o sino Erza se enfadara con ustedes
1. Entre bufandas y sombreros

Crossover One Piece X Fairy Tail

Holi - por fin pude subir mi primer fic, el cual es(como dice el tituloXD) un crossover de los mangas One Piece y Fairy Tail. Los mangas ni los personajes de estos me pertenecen(si me pertenecieran habria mas luffyXnami y natsuXlucy) le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores:

One Piece:Eiichiro Oda

Fairy Tail:Hiro Mashima

Espero que les guste y si quieren hacer una sugerencia, comentario o queja porfavor dejen reviews que los leere con mucho gusto.

Capitulo 1: **Entre bufandas y sombreros**

Parte A: **Bufandas**

De regreso de la "peculiar" misión en el teatro, el equipo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail (?) estaba listo para partir hacia una nueva misión, pero ninguno de ellos se imaginaba lo que les pasaría…

-a ver…mmm. Esta no, es muy fácil… esta no porque no pagan bien….-se quejaba una joven rubia sentada en el bar del gremio. Estaba observando unos papeles que había recogido de la cartelera de misiones.

-Que sucede Lucy? No encuentras una buena misión?-le pregunto Mirajane, mientras atendía el bar.

-No, no es eso… es que estoy buscando alguna misión en donde los chicos rompiendo todo y yo, como una idiota, termine usando el dinero que ganamos pagando sus desastres-le respondió agarrándose la cabeza.

-Pues… puedes pedirle a Erza que saque una de las misiones de la cartelera del segundo piso-Mirajane apunto a una cartelera que se encontraba en el lado opuesto de la donde la chica había recogido los papeles-n//n es que todavía no hemos terminado de reparar el gremio después de la pelea con Phanthom n//n- dijo la mujer a Lucy.

-Si, eso seria lo mejor… pero Makarov no nos dejara ir, luego de lo de la ultima vez O//O-la chica recordó lo sucedido en la isla maldita, de los tipos que trataron de revivir a Deliora, del pasado de Gray…-el ni siquiera nos dejaría ir como apoyo

-Yo voy a tratar de convencerlo de que es lo mejor, además irían con Erza, ella si tiene permitido ir a ese tipo de misiones -

-Además, si me llevo a Natsu, a Gray y a Erza no podrán seguir destrozando el gremio mientras lo reconstruyen o-dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de convencer a la Titania de ir a una de las misiones mas peligrosas pero mejor pagas $$ (lo cual fue difícil), hablaron con el maestro y este, con una misteriosa pero extraña (XP) sonrisa en su cara, les dio permiso de ir a una misión, pero con la condición de que él eligiera cual misión.

Natsu exploto de alegría al saber que irían a una misión peligrosa (lo que no le agrado es que tengan que ir Gray y Erza ¬¬, no mas bien que tenga que ir Gray ¬¬)

-Bien, lo he meditado mucho ("_si solo paso media hora_ ¬¬"pensó Gray) y he decidido que le asignare una misión muy especial - la cual tenia pensada dársela a mi nieto ("_así lo tenia lo mas lejos posible pero mejor tenerlos lejos a ustedes_" pensó el anciano)

-Bien y de que se trata la misión?-pregunto Erza con un tono serio.

-Si viejo cuéntanos!!!! -exclamo Natsu

-NO ME DIGAS VIEJO!!!! ¬¬-dándole un golpe en la cabeza al joven. Luego prosiguió- la misión consiste en llevar un paquete importantísimo a la isla Uzumaki (no tiene nada que ver con Naruto XD), la cual se encuentra en Grand Line (la Gran Línea), cerca de Jaya ("_si como si nos pudiéramos guiar por eso _¬¬"pensó Gray). El paquete debe ser entregado el 29 de Febrero, precisamente, a las 5 de la tarde. Si no llegan el día y a la hora indicada no recibirán la paga -. Todo entendieron, no?

-si viejo, pero hay un problema: el 29 de Febrero solo existe en los años bisiestos y solo se producen cada 4 años y este no es un año bisiesto ¬¬-dijo el morocho, el cual mientras el maestro hablaba se había comenzado a quitar la ropa (como de costumbre XD) y se había quedado en calzoncillos (como siempre XD. Porque esto no me suena raro XP)

-YA LES DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMEN VIEJO!!!-el viejo…XD uppss! Quiero decir Makarov uso su magia titania para darle un golpe a Gray y otro a Natsu, el cual se estaba burlando de su compañero. Los dos quedaron inconcientes en el piso.-prosigamos-dijo el hombrecito, luego de volver a su estatura original-lo que comento Gray es irrelevante, en Grand Line el tiempo pasa de distinta forma, así que allá puede ser que todavía sea el año pasado. Lo que ustedes se estarán preguntando es como van a hacer para llegar a la isla, no?

Las dos chicas y el gato asintieron con la cabeza.

-Pues ya tengo todo arreglado o-les dijo el maestro, volviendo a poner esa sonrisa, la cual le daba miedo a Happy (pobre T.T)-un barco los esperara en el puerto de Harujon- cuando Lucy escucho ese nombre recordó la primera vez que vio a Natsu y como este le salvo de un impostor que decía ser Salamander y de su pandilla de malhechores. La joven se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza- el barco que los llevara a su destino se llama "Going Marie"- prosiguió el anciano de bigote- será mejor que se apuren porque mañana a primera hora deben estar en el puerto -.

Al finalizar su discurso, el hombrecito vio como los magos se fueron corriendo a empacar sus cosas para emprender el viaje lo más rápido posible.

-Soy libre de esos lunáticos o!!!!!- dijo Makarov, saltando de alegría.

(Fin de la parte A)

Parte B: **Sombreros**

Después de abandonar Arabasta, los piratas del sombrero de paja tenían un nuevo integrante en su "singular" tripulación: Nico Robin.

Ese día, Nami, reunió a todos en la cocina para hablar de su próximo destino:

-Bien chicos tenemos un problema: hemos salido tan apurados de Arabasta que no trajimos…-pero fue interrumpida por Sanji

-Suficiente comida-dijo el cocinero

-Medicamentos-dijo Chopper

-Materiales para arreglar el barco-dijo Ussop

-Como decía ¬¬ antes de que me interrumpieran- dijo la pelirroja-lo que nos olvidamos de traer, además de todo lo que dijeron, papel para mapas!!! Como pudimos olvidarnos de traer papel para mapas!!! o (todos miraron a Nami con esta cara: ¬¬) asi que tenemos que hacer una parada obligatoria en algún puerto-finalizo la chica, sacando un mapa.

-Que tal este!!!-indico Luffy en el mapa.

-Eso es Arabasta idiota ¬¬ acabamos de huir de allí- dijo el joven rubio, mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

-Yo tenia pensado ir a Harujon, nos desviaríamos un poco del camino, pero conseguiríamos todo lo que necesitamos - están deacuerdo?

-Por mi esta bien-dijo el de pelo verde.

-Por mi también- sonrió Robin.

-Yo hago todo lo que diga Nami-swam ♥.♥-respondió Sanji, en su estado amoroso.

Ussop y Chopper asintieron con la cabeza.

-Entonces esta decidido!!! Iremos hacia Harujon!!!-grito con entusiasmo el capitán.

Así fue como el pequeño navio cambio su dirección hacia el continente.

(Fin de la parte B)


	2. Entre katanas y hielo

Holi

porfin subo el capitulo 2, espero que para el viernes pueda subir el 3 porque el lunes me voy de vacaciones y no voy a poder subir mas capitulos como hasta el 15T-T(lo bueno es que voy a tener tiempo para continuarlo-)

espero que les guste porque me ha costado un poco que no se pierda el encanto de cada personajeT-T

Besos

atte. Melody   


* * *

Capitulo 2: **Entre katanas y hielo**

Luego de su viaje contra reloj a Harujon, los jóvenes magos decidieron ir a desayunar (con las corridas que habían dado el día anterior no habían cenado y estaban muertos de hambre). El restaurante donde comerían le trajo muchos recuerdos a Lucy…

-Natsu…-lo llamo la rubia, un poco sonrojada-recuerdas que en este restaurante fue donde tuvimos una de nuestras primeras conversaciones? n//n

- o Yo si me acuerdo Lucy!!!-dijo Happy saltando alrededor de la chica, la cual no le prestaba atención (Happy: TOT)

-Si, la comida era deliciosa ¬-dijo el pelirrosa.

-Tonto! ò.ó-respondió Lucy, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Los magos entraron al restaurante. Mientras tanto, Luffy y compañía descendían del "Going Merry".

-Bueno chicos, nos dividiremos en grupos para comprar todo lo mas rápido posible y no desviarnos de nuestro destino-propuso la pelirroja-Robin y Sanji: la comida; Zoro y Ussop: los materiales para reparar el barco; Chopper y Luffy: las medicinas.

-Y tu que harás? ¬¬-dijo Zoro, sonando como de mal humor.

-Yo iré a comprar lo MAS importante para nuestro viaje: papel para mapas, ropa nueva, unos zapatos nuevos…o- dijo Nami, mientras se dirigía a la tienda de ropa mas cercana. (Zoro: ¬¬)

Así pasó la mañana, ya era casi la hora de almorzar, pero los magos no encontraban el barco.

-Natsu, ve con Happy a inspeccionar por el lado sur del puerto. Gray, yo y Lucy iremos al norte-mando la pelirroja al Dragón Slayer

-Pero tengo hambre!!!!!! o -se quejo el Salmander.

-Pues si no lo encuentras te quedas sin comer durante una semana ò.ó- Lo amenazo la Titania.

O.O…o.o…ToT que mala eres…- murmuro entre dientes el joven.

-QUE DIJISTE?¬¬-pregunto Erza, lista para darle una paliza a Natsu

-Nnno…nnaddaa…T.T-dijo temblando el mago.

-Así esta mejor (Natsu: T.T)

Mas tarde…

-Natsuuu….ya es la tercera vez que revisamos los nombres de los barcos del puerto y no lo encontramos T.T Erza no matara…T.T- dijo el gato azulado.

-Ya se! Le preguntaremos a ese hombre si vio el barco …espero que lo halla visto T.T

Los dos se acercaron a un hombre que tenia un uniforme de marinero

-Disculpe, estamos buscando un barco llamado "Going Marie", lo ha visto?

-Si, zarpo hace 2:00 horas n.n

OO…Happy tenemos un GRAVE problema…TT-dijo el joven imaginándose lo que les esperaba.-tengo miedo Happy…TT

T.T Yo también….- respondió el gato. Luego los dos se abrazaron (marinero: O.O?)

-Aunque…-prosiguió repentinamente el hombre- también esta mañana anclo un barco que llevaba el mismo nombre…creo O.o

-Yupi!!!Nos salvamos!!!Nos salvamos!!!-dijeron al unísono al muchacho y su gato (todavía abrazados XD). Después abrazaron al hombre y fueron a buscar a sus compañeros.

Se alejaron tan rápido que no escucharon al hombre que le decía:- el barco que anclo esta mañana no se llama "Going Marie", se llama "Going Merry"…chicos O.O? (esos dos me dejaron hablando solo O.O- pensó)

Luego de que Natsu y Happy encontraran a los demás, se dirigieron donde "supuestamente" estaba anclado su barco.

-Bueno, subamos que no tenemos tiempo que perder-dijo Gray, sacándole de la boca las palabras a Erza.

-Tu no me vas a dar ordenes ¬¬ desnudista- le respondió Salamander.

-Ya vas ver como te hago obedecer ¬¬-dijo el morocho, ya sin la camisa que llevaba puesta (este chico tiene un problema XD). Los dos magos iban a comenzar una de sus clásicas peleas, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Erza.

-SUBAN!!!-ordeno la joven y los dos muchachos subieron al barco temblando como hojas.

-Nunca cambiaran -.-U-pensaba Lucy, mientras subía al barco.

(Fin del capitulo 2)


	3. Entre llaves y mapas

Despues de tanto tiempo por fin subo este capi q ya lo tenia listo desde fines de enero, pero por culpa del poco tiempo q tuve y q me fui de vacaciones no lo llege a colgar antes uu

mis disculpas si tarde en actualizar el fic pero les tengo una buena noticia: ya tengo listos los capitulos 4 y 5 - solo me falta terminar de pasarlos a la compu (q es lo q mas me cuestaXD)

bue... espero q disfruten de mi trabajo

besos

* * *

Capitulo 3: **Entre llaves y mapas**

Al poco tiempo de que el grupo de magos subiera al barco con cabeza de oveja (XD), se acercaron corriendo los 7 piratas. Estaban huyendo de los marines.

-No los dejen escapar!!!-grito el que parecía ser el de mas alto mando.

-Luffy te dije que no te acercaras a donde estaban los marinos-se quejo el reno.

-No te preocupes Chopper, ya casi llegamos al "Going Merry". Ellos no nos alcanzaran D- aseguro el muchacho de goma.

Los jóvenes subieron lo más rápido que pudieron al navio. Robin utilizo sus poderes para retrasar a los perseguidores.

La navegante dirigió el barco lo más lejos posible del puerto.

Ya cuando perdieron de vista a los marinos, la pelirroja se acerco a su capitán y le dio un golpe en la cabeza (siempre me pregunte si a Luffy le duele que le peguen en la cabeza o por lo hueca que la tiene no siente dolor XD).

-Idiota!!! Como te vas a acercar a donde estaban los marinos- le grito muy enojada.

-Es que había mucha gente reunida y yo quería saber porque w- respondió el idiota…quiero decir Luffy.

_**Flashback**_

En una esquina había un montón de marines observando un cartel recién colocado

-Oiga porque hay tanta gente reunida aquí?- le pregunto Luffy a uno de los marinos que estaba observando el cartel.

-Es que le han aumentado la recompensa a un pirata por vencer a un Shichibukai- respondió el hombre dándose la vuelta para mirar a la cara de Luffy. El hombre se sorprendió y grito- miren es él!!! El del cartel de se busca!!!- señalando a nuestro héroe.

Todos los marines miraron al joven de sombrero.

_**Fin del flashback **_

De repente se oyó un estruendo que venia de la cocina. Los 7 se acercaron a la puerta.

-Será una rata?-dijo Chopper.

-Serán los marinos?-dijo Zoro, mientras preparaba sus espadas.

-Serán cucarachas?-dijo Luffy.

- - Puajj cucarachas- pensaron Nami y Sanji.

-Serán fantasmas? ToT-dijo temblando Ussop.

-No lo averiguaremos sino abrimos la puerta- propuso Robin. Dicho esto movió la perilla. De adentro de la cocina se pudo escuchar una voz que decía:-Me las pagaras dragón de cuarta!!!Hielo Alquímico!!!- acto seguido, salieron volando por la puerta unas cuchillas hechas de hielo.

-Estas bien Robin-chwuam?- dijo el cocinero en su estado amoroso- quien se atrevió a lastimas a mi Robin-chwuam???

-Disculpa las dagas iban dirigidas hacia otra persona (si es que se le puede llamar a eso persona ¬¬-pensó)-dijo la voz.

-Quien eres?-preguntaron los piratas(todos menos Robin que estaba en el piso y Chopper que le estaba curando las heridas)

-No, quienes son ustedes?-pregunto Gray, saliendo de la habitación

-Son la tripulación del barco?- pregunto Natsu, también saliendo de la cocina.

-QUE PASA ALLA AFUERA?-se pudo escuchar decir a Erza.

-Nnnooo…nnaadda Erza-dijeron los magos, estaban abrazados en su estado chibi (como siempre que Erza les pregunta si se llevan bien).

Salio de la puerta una mujer joven de pelo rojo, acompañada de una chica rubia y un gato azul.

Sanji, al ver a las hermosas jóvenes, volvió a su estado amoroso:-Mellorine, mellorine…♥.♥

(Fin de capitulo 3)


	4. Entre cuernos y alas

Me disculpo por haber tardado en subir el capi, es q con esto de q tengo q volver al cole se me complico un poco - je, pero mejor pasemos a otro tema...porfin Natsu y Luffy tienen una conversacion o aunq la demostracion de poder de Natsu no me ha convensido mucho xD pero bue no queria dañar el Merry y crei q si Netsu usaba sus poderes demasiado lo dañaria je pero talvez sea solo cosa mia xD

bue me dejo de escribir tanta idiotez y los dejo q lean el capitulo en paz xD, pero antes le queria agradecer a Gabe Logan por tus reviews - muchas gracias y ya me estoy leyendo varios de tus fics. el q mas me ha gustado es el de "Hormonas" esta muy bien hecho y me encanta como te metes en las mentes de los personajes, hasta ya me la estoy creyendo q son ellos los q lo escriben xD

besos y nos vemos algun dia de estos

atte. Melody

* * *

Capitulo 4: **Entre cuernos y alas**

-Su amigo se encuentra bien? o.O- pregunto Robin a Gray.

-Si, es q él se marea en los transportes ¬¬- respondió el morocho viendo a Natsu tirado en el suelo, sudando a montones, con los ojos en blanco y completamente mareado a causa del movimiento del barco.

-Toma, dale esto para que se reponga. Esta medicina cura hasta el peor de los mareos nn- le comentaba el reno a Happy, el cual estaba abanicando a su amigo con una revista ("de donde la habrá sacado? O.O").

El gato azul le hizo tragar la medicina al joven, pero este continuo en el mismo estado.

-Que hago doctor? T-T Natsu nunca estuvo tanto tiempo sobre un transporte. Por favor, doctor!!!! sálvelo!!!!!!! Sino quien cuidara de mi? T-T Erza? No, ella es muy mandona…Gray? NO!!! con el exhibicionista no!!!!!!("a quien le dices exhibicionista gato de gfgrjitjhi dmbkbjfd ¬¬" pensó Gray, aunque tuvimos q censurar algunas palabras por el bien de la mamá de Happy uu)…Lucy? No, ella tampoco…ni puede cuidarse ella sola… ("que dijiste gato de porquería?¬¬" pensó Lucy).

-Esta medicina no es de acción inmediata…recién se verán los efectos como en una media hora ("aunque lo anterior que dijiste fue raro O.O").

-Muchas gracias, doctor TwT me ha salvado la vida!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo el peliazul, abrazando a Chopper.

…

Luego de q Erza le contara a la tripulación el porque ellos estaban en su barco…

-Así q ustedes son magos q cumplen misiones por dinero?- pregunto Ussop a La Titania.

-Si nn

-Y tienen q ir a una misión en Grand Line?

-Si nn

-Pero se subieron al barco equivocado y ahora quieren q nosotros los llevemos hacia la isla Uzumaki para q puedan cumplir con su misión?

- Exactamente eso nn("aunque eso ya lo había explicado ¬¬")

-Seria un honor si pudieran llevarnos, les estaríamos eternamente agradecido nn- dijo Lucy, antes de q Ussop continuara haciendo preguntas obvias XD

-Mmm… por mi no hay problema, pero hay q ver q piensa nuestro capitán nn… tu q piensas Luffy?

-Jejeje, mira lo pálido q se puso -- dijo el muchacho pelinegro, mientras tocaba al mago semiinconsciente con una ramita X3.

-O.o… mejor le preguntamos a Nami, no?- le recomendó Ussop a la rubia.

-Pues… los llevaremos pero esto les costara caro $-$- respondió Nami, saliendo de detrás de ellos ("q susto me pegaste X3"pensaron Ussop y Lucy).

-El dinero seria un problema nn… pero podríamos pagarte cuando terminemos la misión? Porque ahorita mismo estamos secos ("y es enserio xq no tenemos ni para caramelos XP").

-Enserio? Y quien sale de viaje sin dinero en estos días? o.O- pregunto con curiosidad el joven de nariz larga.

-Pues ellos ¬¬-respondió Lucy apuntando a sus compañeros- me hicieron pagar el desayuno y todo lo q rompieron en el restaurante T-T.

_**Flashback**_

En la escena se puede ver un local de comida con varias de sus sillas y mesas de madera completamente destruidas tiradas por el suelo, y además de una pila de platos, vasos, jarras rotos.

-Y bien, quien pagara por todo esto?¬¬- dijo enfurecido el dueño del restaurante.

-LUCY- dijeron los magos al unísono, mientras q apuntaban hacia su compañera.

-Pero porque yo si los q hicieron este desastre fueron ustedes???

-Piensa q es como un préstamo nn, cuando cobremos el dinero tu te agarras además de tu parte, lo q gastaste aquí y listo nn- le dijo Erza, con una sonrisa llena de confianza- ustedes no tienen ningún problema, no?- su cara esta vez se dirigió hacia Natsu y Gray, su rostro paso de ser amigable a q de miedo(y enserio dio miedo T-T).

-Sssi…Erza-sssamma…-respondieron los dos jóvenes, completamente asustados.

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Comprendo tu pena T-T-dijo Nami, dándole un abrazo a la rubia- perder todo tu dinero pagando los desastres de uno inútiles…T-T

Esta… extraña?... no, peculiar escena fue interrumpida por un grito:

-Ven Ussop! Inténtalo es muy divertido non!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-exclamo Luffy, metiéndole la ramita en el ojo de Salamander.

De repente Natsu se levanto y comenzó a lanzar fuego por su boca, estaba enojadísimo.

-Déjame de meter cosas en el ojo!!!!!!!!!x.ó- grito el pelirrosa, ya recuperado del mareo(y por esto Chopper recibió el premio nobel de medicina XD).

-Natsu estas vivo!!!!!!- ahora ya no tendré q vivir en la calle, wiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!-- dijo muy contento Happy, mientras le daba un abrazo.

Este, todavía furioso, le dio una patada al gato azulado y el anterior se choco con la puerta del camarote. El joven de pelo negro vio la anterior escena y expreso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Luego, el mago se puso frente a frente con el joven pirata.

-TU QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES Q ERES PARA ANDAR METIENDOME UNA RAMA EN EL OJO???????- pregunto con enojo.

-Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy y seré el próximo rey de los piratas- respondió mientras se acomodaba el sombrero.

-Pirata???? O.o-dijo sorprendido-nunca había conocido a un pirata - es mas ni sabia q existían-continuo el pelirosa, ya con mas tranquilidad.

-Si, los piratas existimos - pero ustedes no tienen pinta de ser piratas o.O

-A eso es porque somos magos nn provenimos del mejor gremio que existe Fairy Tail non

-Magos O.o? puedes sacar un conejo de tu sombrero-?

-No, no somos de ese tipo de magos nnU nosotros usamos nuestra magia para cumplir misiones q luego nos pagan. Yo soy Natsu Dragonil, mejor conocido como Salamander-Le comento Natsu, con un pequeño tono de superioridad.

-Y q tipo de magia usan?-

-Yo puedo crear fuego y también comerlo ("como se me antoja algo de fuego ahorita ¬")

-Enserioo?

-Si non y mira te haré una demostración.-en un segundo, Natsu creo una enorme bola de fuego q luego lanzo para el cielo y la cual termino explotando como si fueran fuegos artificiales.

-o increíble!!!! Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Cual?

-Quieres ser mi nakamao? dale di q si-

-Etto…bueno esta bien nn desde ahora seremos nakamas

-Genial!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito el muchacho

Mientras tanto, observando esa escena se encontraban Lucy, Nami y Robin.

-Je, al parecer Natsu ya comenzo a hacer amigos nn- exclamo la joven rubia.

(Fin del cap 4)


End file.
